Serendipia
by Helen Nicked Lupin
Summary: Serendipia: dicese de esos descubrimientos, hallazgos afortunados/desafortunados o situaciones inesperadas que ocurren en la vida. Tonks y Ginny tenían la idea de disfrutar juntas, como locas, de un concierto de rock, pero alguien más se les acabara uniendo. Total ¿Que puede pasar en un depravado antro nocturno? AU Post RM. RL/NT, HP/GW, BW/FD, Molly y Teddy. COMPLETA


**Nota de autor: La idea de este relato se me ocurrió tras un fin de semana con las** **amigas. Solo puedo decir que disfruté enormemente escribiéndolo.**

 **Aclaración: A Tonks se le llama de distintas maneras según sea su interlocutor: Nymphadora o Dora la familia (Andrómeda, Lyall, Remus, Sirius) Tonks todos los miembros de la Orden, amigos antiguos y en el ministerio. Auror Lupin cuando está de servicio o patrulla. A la hora de presentarse ante desconocidos, sea donde sea siempre lo hará como Dora Lupin. Eso no quiere decir que en algún momento puntual o circunstancia, se tengan que referir a ella de forma distinta.**

 **Como todos mis fics, se pueden leer por separado, pero tienen una cronología que podéis ver en mi bio.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran JK Rowling.**

* * *

Habían pasado casi un año y medio desde el fin de la guerra. Gran Bretaña fue levantándose poco a poco, la sociedad había vuelto a la rutina que tuvieron que abandonar. Hogwarts abría sus puertas para enseñar a los estudiantes, el renovado ministerio hacia cumplir las leyes, el Callejón Diagon estaba repleto de magos y brujas haciendo sus compras, la Liga de Quidditch se jugaba todos los fines de semanas. Y hoy, Las Brujas de Macbeth volvían a reaparecer en escena, dando un pequeño concierto.

Ginny Weasley cerro el cajón de sus camisetas y se puso una de color negro con el logo de la banda de música de color rosa chillón. Se metió la varita en el bolsillo trasero de los tejanos y bajó las escaleras. Podía escuchar a Tonks hablando desde el salón.

\- Lleva más de dos meses hablando del concierto – Remus estaba de pie a su lado con Teddy abrazado a su cuello mientras de sus manos colgaba su lobo de peluche, Manchitas.

\- Sinceramente, no veo que sea para tanto. No entiendo ese tipo de música – Molly frunció ligeramente el ceño sentada en el sofá.

\- Molly, a ti no podemos sacarte de Celestina Warbeck – el comentario de Dora hizo que a Fleur se le escapará la risa. Su suegra le miró de mala gana y Bill le dio un codazo.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – Ginny apareció en el salón – Cuando quieras nos vamos.

\- Antes, quítate la varita de ahí Ginny, sino quieres acabar solo con media nalga – dijo Dora. Nunca olvidaría las enseñanzas de Alastor Moody, por ridículas que fueran. Ginny negó con la cabeza, cogió la varita y se la guardó en el bolsillo lateral.

\- ¿No quieres ir con ellas Fleur? Cuando vinieron a Hogwarts a tocar, te gustaron ¿Y si hacéis un plan de chicas? – Harry le sonrió a Fleur. Ciertamente la veela no solía relacionarse mucho con el resto de mujeres de la familia. No terminaba de encajar. Harry no se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que Ginny le dirigía.

Ginny no tenía nada contra ella. Al contrario. Podía decirse que, desde aquella noche en la enfermería de Hogwarts, su opinión respecto a Fleur había cambiado totalmente. Pero, aun así, chocaba demasiado con su carácter. Lo último que quería hoy era aguantar los remilgos de su cuñada.

\- ¿Te apetece? – Bill la miró de reojo.

\- Yo creo que… – Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar.

\- ¡Claro Fleur! Vente con nosotras. Tengo varios pases. Coincidí con ellos en Hogwarts, cuando empezaron a crear el grupo – Dora enseñó varias entradas y guiñó un ojo.

Ginny estaba con la boca abierta ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo? Harry siempre había tenido cierta predilección por Fleur, para desagrado de ella, pero… ¡Tonks era la antítesis de la delicada bruja! Quizás, el hecho de que tanto Remus como Bill compartían en parte, problemillas con la luna, las había unido en cierta forma. Quizás. O simplemente Tonks era masoquista.

Fleur les miraba a todos indecisa. Iba a contestar cuando empezó a sentirse indispuesta. Se levantó muy deprisa.

\- Pardon, necesito ir al baño – subió las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Todos observaron cómo desaparecía por las sinuosas escaleras. En seguida, Bill fue el foco de atención.

\- Hijo ¿se encuentra mal? – Molly miraba preocupada a su hijo.

\- Lleva unos días algo indispuesta…

\- ¡Oh Bill! – la señora Weasley junto sus manos sobre su pecho.

\- Tranquila mamá, no está embarazada. Siento desilusionarte – Molly bajó las manos y puso cara de decepción – No queremos hijos de momento. Bueno, yo no quiero. Pero lo hemos hablado y está todo bien. Lo tenemos controlado.

\- El día menos pensado Bill, os lleváis una sorpresa – Dora le hizo un gesto bastante significativo.

\- Vosotros tuvisteis una excelente puntería, Tonks – dijo Bill mirándola a ella y a Remus – por suerte, yo no soy tan efectivo.

\- Esperemos que la falta de efectividad sea solo en la puntería, Bill. O empezaremos a entender por qué Fleur tiene siempre ese mohín en la cara – el pelirrojo tosió ligeramente. Dora sonreía maliciosamente – Yo siempre llevo una sonrisa...

\- Dejemos está conversación ¿Vale? – para nada quería Ginny imaginarse la vida sexual de su hermano, o de cualquier otra persona.

\- Si, por favor – Remus tenía las orejas coloradas y la miraba fijamente. ¿Es que a los descendientes de los Black les faltaba el componente genético de la vergüenza y no podían tener la boca cerrada?

Dora movió los labios solapadamente y le mandó un beso. Se aguantó la risa al ver la expresión de su cara.

\- Pues estoy deseando de ser abuela, hijo – Molly volvió al tema principal.

\- Tienes cinco hijos más mamá. No te faltarán nietos. Y hasta entonces ¿No te basta este pequeño hombrecito? – Bill señalo a Teddy. El niño había acabado en la alfombra, sentado a los pies de su padre, jugando con Manchitas – ¿Qué dices Teddy? ¿Te gusta la nana Molly?

Teddy levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia una Molly Weasley que le sonreía maternalmente.

\- ¿Galletas? – el niño señaló a la matriarca Weasley. Molly se levantó y cogió al niño en brazos. Empezó a darle muchos besos y se fue con él, dirección a la cocina.

\- Lo siento, de verdad. Me he sentigo un poco mal – Fleur había llegado al salón frotándose uno de los brazos. Bill le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Vas a ir con ellas entonces? – dijo Bill.

\- Si. Creo que me voy a animar.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Dora asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny no se lo podía creer. Ahora mismo tenía ganas de patearle el culo al idiota de su novio.

\- Ahora sí que deberíamos irnos. Llegaremos tarde. Vamos a tener que aparecernos. No tienen la red flu conectada – dijo Dora.

Ginny y Fleur se agarraron a la vivaz auror, pues era la única que conocía el pub donde iba a tener lugar el concierto. Con un fuerte crack desaparecieron.

\- Bueno, veremos en qué acaba la noche – Bill se dejó caer en el sofá.

* * *

Las tres brujas aparecieron en mitad de un callejón, cerca de Charing Cross. Dora les indico a Ginny y Fleur que la siguieran. Llegaron a una vieja tienda de música que parecía que hacía años que había cerrado. Dio varios golpecitos rítmicamente con la varita y sonó un click. Empujó la puerta y Dora las apremio a que pasaran.

\- Bienvenidas a La Cueva del Dragón – Dora abrió los brazos señalando el pub.

Era un lugar bastante oscuro y claustrofóbico. Tenía muchos recovecos. Ideal para alguien que quisiera hacer cualquier trapicheo ilegal y no ser visto. Casi toda la estructura era de madera con las paredes de cal. Había posters y carteles de bandas pegados por todos lados. Lámparas con forma de dragón colgaban de las paredes, las cuales, de vez en cuando lanzaban llamas. En la planta de abajo había un pequeño escenario al fondo. La batería, guitarras, gaitas y demás instrumentos de la banda descansaban allí. Altas mesas con taburetes igual de altos se repartían por el resto del lugar. Unas escaleras (las cuales, parecía que se iban a caer de un momento a otro) daban a la parte de arriba. Había una barandilla que rodeaba toda la planta, como si fuera un palco de un teatro, para poder ver bien el escenario. Las mesas y sillas de madera se amontonaban tras ella. Por todo el pub revoloteaban pequeñas lucecitas que creaban un ambiente místico al contrastar con la oscuridad.

Dora, Ginny y Fleur se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Los magos y brujas que allí se encontraban eran de lo más variopinto. La mayoría iba de negro, con tachuelas, plumas o extravagantes gorros. Había una mesa alta con cinco magos de la misma estatura que el profesor Flitwick, hablando animadamente y brindando. Una pareja jugaba a los dardos mágicos, provocando pequeñas explosiones cada vez que uno de los dardos se salía de la diana. En un rincón se encontraba un hombre que tenía pinta de ser un vampiro, el cual, se pasaba la mano por la comisura de la boca. Podrían haber jurado que era la reencarnación de Severus Snape.

Llegaron a una pequeña barra y se apoyaron sobre ella. Había un gran espejo que tenía tanta roña pegada que casi no devolvía el reflejo. A su alrededor, las estanterías estaban repletas de botellas de todo tipo. Fleur casi no quería tocar la barra que estaba bastante mugrienta (para hacer juego con el espejo) y miraba todo con cara de asco. En seguida llegó un joven a servirles. Varios vasos levitaban detrás de él, limpiándose con trapos y colocándose boca abajo al lado del grifo, una vez limpios. Masticaba un chicle exageradamente. Tenía varios piercings por la cara y su pelo podía rivalizar con el de Dora, para ver cuál era más llamativo.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué queréis tomar? – el chico no podía apartar la mirada de Fleur. Una mirada nada inocente. Un elfo doméstico, del que sólo podían atisbar las orejas puntiagudas tras la barra, llevaba una bandeja bajo el brazo.

\- Pues ¿cerveza? - dijo Dora.

\- ¿Alguna preferencia? – el camarero seguía algo atontado por la influencia de la veela – Te recomiendo una nueva cerveza que tenemos de importación alemana. Es algo más fuerte que la cerveza normal…

\- Vale. Pues pon tres por aquí.

\- A mí no me apetece cegveza ¿tenéis algo más suave? ¿Sin alcohol? – preguntó Fleur sonriente.

\- Claro preciosa – el camarero le guiñó un ojo y se fue a buscar la bebida.

En cuanto se fue, la sonrisa de Fleur desapareció. Dijo algo en francés por lo bajo. Ginny y Dora la miraban extrañadas.

\- Odio cuando los hombres me migan así.

\- ¿En serio? – Ginny comentó irónicamente.

\- ¡Si! Reconozco que cuando ega más joven, me gustaba que me adulagan, ser el centro de atención. Y bueno, a todas las mujegues nos gusta sentignos deseagas. Pero desde que nos casamos Bill y yo… me molesta ¡Me molesta mucho!

\- Bueno Fleur, no te mortifiques. Está en tú sangre. Es algo que siempre te pasará. Además, los hombres son como son. La mayoría piensan con el cerebro de su entrepierna. Así que no le des más vueltas – Dora saco su cartera del bolsillo del pantalón.

Ginny no había contestado a la sorprendente confesión de su cuñada. Desde luego, no se lo esperaba para nada. Quizás debía de darle más oportunidades a Fleur después de todo.

\- Aquí estoy de nuevo. Vuestras cervezas y lo tuyo belleza – el camarero levantaba las cejas seductoramente.

Había dejado dos botellines de un aspecto algo sospechoso y… un vaso de agua. Ginny se partía de la risa y Dora miraba al camarero.

\- Oye rubita. En un rato tengo mis diez minutos de descanso… Podemos conocernos tú y yo un poco mejor. Tienes pinta de ser…

No tuvo tiempo de decir de qué tenía pinta, pues Fleur le había lanzado el vaso de agua a la cara. El camarero escupió agua y miró sorprendido a la bruja. El líquido le alcanzó también a Dora

\- ¡Pequeño saco de merde! – se giró totalmente indignada, pero se frenó y volvió a mirar al camarero hablándole en francés.

Dejando al camarero con cara de póker, Fleur se marchó. Dora soltó el dinero en la barra y ella y Ginny siguieron a la enfadada bruja. Fleur se subió a un taburete y se apoyó sobre la mesa. Las tres se quedaron calladas un momento. Dora cogió su varita y se secó. Ginny se pasó la mano por la cara.

\- Siento habegte mojado, Tonks – los ojos de Fleur empezaron a humedecerse.

\- No te preocupes. No ha sido nada. Yo le hubiera tirado el vaso a la cabeza al cretino. Oye mujer, no llores – Dora miraba a Ginny buscando ayuda.

Fleur había agarrado a Dora de la manga de la cazadora y se había puesto a llorar sobre ella. Ginny se sintió mal por su cuñada. Debía de ser asqueroso que los tíos siempre o casi siempre la tratarán así. Pero no creía que fuera suficiente para ponerse a llorar. Fleur levantó la cabeza, abrió su pequeño bolsito y saco un pañuelo.

\- Lo siento. Estoy algo sensible…

\- Bueno, todas tenemos momentos así de vez en cuando – Dora le dio dos golpecitos en el brazo. Acto seguido abrió su cerveza y la probó. Abrió mucho los ojos – Uhm, vaya, sí que es un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Fleur arrugó la nariz cuando vio que seguía bebiendo directamente del sospechoso botellín.

\- ¡Seguro que no es para tanto! – Ginny fue a beber la suya, pero un gruñido de Fleur la detuvo - ¡Qué!

\- ¿No crees que es una bebida un poco fuegte para ti Ginny? – a Fleur se le había pasado el berrinche y ahora observaba a Ginny con una de sus típicas miradas.

\- ¿Algo fuerte para mí? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente PARA MÍ?

\- Creo que eres demasiado joven para una bebida así– cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Mira Fleur, tengo dieciocho años. Soy mayor de edad ¡Y me tomaré lo que me salga de las narices! – toda la pena que había sentido por ella hace cinco minutos, había desaparecido.

\- ¡Oye, hemos venido a disfrutar de un concierto! Si queréis pelearos, esperad a llegar a casa. Molly seguramente se unirá encantada – Dora le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza, que era fuerte, sí, pero estaba buenísima.

Ambas brujas dejaron el tema. Fleur observaba el bar de arriba abajo. Murmuraba cosas como: que poca clase, ¿nunca han limpiado el suelo? o ¿eso es una falda o un cinturón? Y Ginny rechinaba los dientes. Dora suspiró. Estaba deseando que apareciera la banda. En ese momento, un mago subió al escenario. El micrófono levitaba delante de él.

\- ¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡Gracias por asistir! Por fin, hoy, este pub vuelve a acoger a una de las mejores bandas de la actualidad. Después de una temporada de descanso obligado, tengo el placer de presentaros a… ¡Laaas Brujaaas de Macbeeeth!

El público empezó a chillar y silbar. Ocho magos melenudos, vestidos aún más extravagantemente que su público, subieron al escenario. Saludando a sus seguidores entre vítores. El mago que parecía el solista, se dirigió al micro.

\- ¡Hola público! – Myron Wagtail se apartó el pelo de la frente – Sabemos que han sido tiempos difíciles estos últimos años. A todos, de una forma u otra, está guerra nos ha afectado. Pero la vida sigue. La música nunca cesa. Y queríamos, debíamos, ¡Os debíamos!... volver – esperó a que acabarán los aplausos – El concierto de esta noche, va dedicado, a todos esos héroes, famosos y anónimos, que consiguieron un mundo mejor para todos nosotros ¡Va por ellos!

Los asistentes volvieron a aplaudir, esta vez, más fuerte aún que antes. Dora, Fleur y Ginny se habían puesto en pie y aplaudían sin descanso. Si alguien sabía de haber luchado en esa guerra, eran ellas. Myron empezó a presentar a los componentes del grupo, los cuales fueron cogiendo sus instrumentos.

El escenario se iluminó y el resto del bar quedo a oscuras. Un gran foco iluminó a Myron.

\- ¡Estáis preparados! ¡Estaaaaiiiisss preparaaadooooooss!

El público gritó. La música empezó a sonar. Myron gritaba, las gaitas sonaban y las guitarras daban agudos acordes. Dora saltaba mientras levantaba un brazo y lo movía al compás de la música. Ginny a su lado parecía que tocaba una guitarra invisible y su pelo ondeaba con sus movimientos. Fleur se movía más lentamente mientras miraba a sus dos acompañantes, que parecía que habían sido poseídas. Recibió dos o tres pisotones y varios codazos. La gente se había levantado de sus asientos y ahora se apelotonaban gritando y saltando.

Tocaron varias canciones seguidas. Dora y Ginny se habían echado los brazos por encima de los hombros y cantaban las letras de las canciones. Dora le hacía gestos a la veela para que se uniera a ellas. Fleur puso cara de horror y negó con la cabeza. Dora levantó la mano en señal de derrota y siguió saltando abrazada a Ginny.

La banda hizo un pequeño descanso y el público aplaudió y silbó. La mayoría volvió a sus mesas, mientras que otros seguían de pie aplaudiendo.

\- Voy a ir a por otras bebidas. Fleur ¿seguro que no quieres nada? – dijo Dora.

\- Pues, un vaso de agua, si eres tan amable, Tonks. Estoy sedienta.

\- ¿Seguro? Aunque sea algo flojito, no sé, una cerveza de mantequilla… – Fleur negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Dora hizo un aspaviento con las manos y se fue.

Fleur le dirigió una sonrisa a la bruja de pelo rosa mientras se perdía entre el gentío. En ese momento empezó a sentirse algo mareada. Se apoyó sobre la mesa y se puso la mano en la frente. Ginny seguía aplaudiendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Fleur no estaba a su lado. La buscó con la mirada, hasta que la vio apoyada en la mesa.

\- ¿Fleur? ¿Qué te pasa? – llegó al lado de su cuñada y le agarró ligeramente de la cara – ¡Fleur!

\- No pasa nada Ginny. Solo me he magueado un poco. Necesito ir al baño.

\- Voy contigo.

\- No hace falta, de verdad. Estoy…

\- Me da igual lo que digas Fleur. Voy a ir contigo – Ginny sujetó a Fleur y se marcharon hacia el baño.

Dora había llegado a la barra. Ahora había más gente pidiendo, así que se quedó esperando. Tamborileaba con las manos sobre la madera pegajosa mientras observaba a su alrededor. Había una pareja a su lado comiéndose la boca, literalmente. Ella tenía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de él, agarrándole el culo. Dora no pudo evitar sonreír. Un chico, podía ser de la edad de Ginny, estaba sentado en un taburete, moviéndose nerviosamente, casi temblando. Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos. Vio al camarero al otro lado de la barra, hablando con una mujer morena. No sabía que era lo que estaba diciéndole, pero por el guantazo que se llevó, podía imaginárselo. Menudo capullo. Con la mano en la mejilla, el camarero se acercó al chico tembloroso.

\- Mike, es mejor que te vayas a casa…

\- Solo necesito… – movía las manos compulsivamente.

\- No, vete, ahora.

El chico se levantó agresivamente, tiro el taburete al suelo y casi tropezó. Se pasó la mano por la nariz y se perdió entre la gente. El camarero se volvió hacia Dora.

\- Dime – dijo el camarero.

\- Dame otras dos cervezas y un vaso de agua, por favor – el camarero la miró con una ceja levantada, pero se marchó a por las bebidas.

\- Toma – puso los dos botellines y el vaso de agua delante de ella – Oye ¿podrías decirle a tú amiga, la rubia, que tiene una boca espectacular? Se tiene que sentir sensacional alrededor de...

Dora sonrió irónicamente cuando, de repente se abalanzó sobre la barra y cogió del chaleco al camarero.

\- ¡Escúchame bien pedazo de idiota! Cómo te escuché decirle a otra mujer alguna mierda más de este estilo, te cierro el bar por consumo de sustancias ilegales. Auror Lupin – se sacó de la cazadora la placa de auror – se reconocer los síntomas que tenía el pobre muchacho.

\- No… no puedes… Yo no soy responsable de lo que toman, ni tampoco puedo registrar a todo el mundo – el camarero respiraba dificultosamente. Dora lo acercó más a ella.

\- ¿No puedo? Pruébame… – el camarero se relamió los labios un poco. ¿Este tío era gilipollas? Al final se iba a llevar otra hostia. Lo soltó y dejó el dinero en la barra – Ya sabes lo que te he dicho.

Dora se marchó enfadada. Sabía perfectamente que no podía empapelarlo por eso. El no distribuía nada. Si había clientes que consumían, era responsabilidad de ellos. Tampoco entraba dentro de sus obligaciones como auror, eso lo llevaban otros, pero podía actuar e informar. Suspiró. Al menos le había metido el miedo. Aunque estaba segura que el idiota seguiría hablando. Solo esperaba que diera con algún novio o marido molesto. Se iba a quedar sin dientes.

Ginny agarraba a Fleur del brazo y la guiaba entre la gente. Llegaron a un pasillo que daba a los baños.

\- Puedes quedagte fuega Ginny. Ya entro yo – Ginny le iba a responder – ¡Insisto! Hay mucha gente dentro.

Fleur entró en los baños dejando a Ginny fuera y con cara de incertidumbre. El pasillo era una ida y venida de gente. Estaba segura que muchos y muchas no iban al baño para lo que estaba ideado. Una chica con el pelo de punta de varios tonos azules y con un aro en la nariz se paró a su lado.

\- ¡Pss oye! ¿Te interesa? – se sacó un sobrecito del bolsillo – Es polvo de cuerno de erumpent. Da un subidón que lo flipas ¿Quieres probar?

\- La verdad es que no. Gracias de todos modos – Ginny se alejó un poco de ella. La bruja le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a un grupito de jóvenes.

El baño estaba lleno. Varias brujas se retocaban el maquillaje delante del espejo del lavabo. Otras hacían cola esperando a que algún baño quedará libre. Fleur salió de uno con la mano sobre la boca. Escuchaba los sonidos y gemidos que salían del baño de al lado. Rodeo los ojos con asco. Se acercó a uno de los lavabos y abrió el grifo. Se enjuagó un poco la boca y escupió. Se miró en el espejo ¡Mon Dieu! No le gustaba nada el reflejo que veía. Se lavó las manos y salió del baño. Encontró a Ginny apoyada en la pared.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Si. Solo necesitaba refrescagme un poco – se enganchó a su brazo – Vámonos de aquí ¡ya! – tiró de la pelirroja lo más rápido que pudo.

Dora tarareaba la canción lenta que estaba sonando, sentada a la mesa cuando Ginny y Fleur llegaron.

\- ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

\- Fleur estaba algo indispuesta y la acompañé al baño – Ginny cogió el botellín de cerveza.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Seguro que estás bien? Si quieres nos vamos – Dora se bajó del taburete. Fleur negó con la cabeza y se bebió el vaso de agua.

\- Este sitio es un antro. La gente... ¿Y dices que venías aquí a menugo? – Fleur miraba a Dora escrutadoramente.

\- ¡Oye solo he estado dos o tres veces antes! – miraba indignada a Fleur – Así que no me mires como si fuera una depravada o algo por el estilo – se pasó la mano por el pelo – Hacia mucho tiempo que no salía así, pero si os digo la verdad, echo de menos estar en casa con mí bichito.

\- ¿Con Teddy? – pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Ginny.

\- Si, Teddy – en su rostro se dibujó una tierna sonrisa – Remus y yo nunca pudimos ser solamente dos, fuimos tres en seguida. Pero una vez siendo tres, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

\- Bill está claro que no opina lo mismo – Ginny miraba a su cuñada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? – Fleur miraba a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Antes de venir, cuando te fuiste al baño, mamá empezó con sus elucubraciones. Ya te quería ver embarazada. Fue cuando Bill nos contó vuestros planes – contestó Ginny.

\- Nuestros planes… si, nuestros… – Fleur comenzó a llorar otra vez.

\- Fleur, oye en serio ¿Qué te pasa? – Dora le pasó la mano por la espalda.

\- Estoy embagazada… – Fleur sorbió por la nariz.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Enhorabuena! – Dora le dio un abrazo.

\- ¿Voy a ser tía? – Ginny abría y cerraba la boca. Una sonrisa se apareció en su cara – ¡Eso es grandioso!

\- ¡Eso es hoguible! – Fleur continuaba llorando.

\- Porque dices eso Fleur – Dora miraba de reojo a Ginny.

\- ¿Qué le digo a Bill? Él no quiere hijos todavía. Le he aguinado todos los planes y…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero te estás escuchando Fleur? – Ginny dio un golpe en la mesa – ¿Qué le has arruinado los planes? ¿Tú? Joder, creo que él también tiene algo que ver ¿no? ¡Que se hubiera estado quieto! Sí mi hermano te dice algo, te juro que…

\- Siempre pensé que ega tu hegmano favorito… – Fleur se pasó la mano por los ojos.

\- Lo es. Pero eso no quita que le pueda mandar a la mierda cuando se lo merezca.

\- ... y que yo no te caía bien – iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Ginny no contesto. Se quedó mirando a su cuñada. Notó que Dora la estaba mirando. Se acercó a Fleur. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a la pelirroja. Entonces Ginny la abrazó.

\- ¡Es cierto que eres una plasta delicada insufrible! Y aunque tengamos temperamentos muy distintos, eres parte de mi familia. Nunca olvides eso Fleur – a Ginny se le estaban empezando a humedecer los ojos – Creo que siempre chocaremos, pero… ¡eso es normal entre cuñadas!

Fleur prolongó el abrazo entre ellas, mientras lloraba sobre el hombro de Ginny. Ella le dijo algo al oído y después miró hacia Dora. Sus ojos indicaban que también había soltado alguna lagrimita y levantó el pulgar derecho hacia Ginny. Se soltaron después de un largo rato.

\- Bueno, creo que esto se merece un brindis ¿no? – Dora se volvió a sentar y levantó su botellín de cerveza al aire.

* * *

El concierto continuó después del pequeño descanso y las tres brujas siguieron bebiendo (aunque Fleur solo tomará agua) y celebrando la nueva gran noticia. El ambiente entre ellas era el más distendido que habían llegado a tener nunca.

Myron Wagtail se arrancó la parte de arriba de su ropa y la lanzó al público, mientras seguía pegando saltos cantando de un lado para otro con su peludo torso desnudo, cuyo rastro se perdía por el borde de los pantalones.

\- ¡Vaya! No está nada mal el amigo ¿eh? – Ginny volvió a beber de la botella que sostenía – No se parece a Harry en absoluto. Él tiene cuatro pelos mal contados, cuatro – señaló cuatro dedos en su mano. Su voz era demasiado ligera. Fleur intentaba no reírse. Ginny empezaba a estar bajo la influencia del alcohol – ¿Os imagináis recorrer ese caminito desde arriba hasta abajo? – se mordió el labio inferior.

En ese momento Myron se detuvo en medio del escenario, estiró sus brazos hacia atrás y aulló como un lobo mientras se escuchaba el rasgueo de las guitarras. Ginny dejo de golpe la botella en la mesa.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Ahora sí que está completo! Entre unas cosas y otras parece un hombre lobo – seguía riéndose hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso las manos en la boca tapándosela. Miró a Dora con los ojos muy abiertos – ¡Lo siento Tonks! Yo, no quise…

\- ¡Eh! No pasa nada Ginny. En parte no te falta razón. Aunque, paradójicamente, Remus es algo menos peludo, pero – sonrió pícaramente – he recorrido muchas veces ese caminito, vale la pena, créeme…

Fleur podía haberse producido una lesión de cervicales cuando se giró para mirar a Dora. Nymphadora era así. Descarada. Y seguramente el alcohol le soltaba aún más la lengua.

\- ¿Y aulló? – Ginny hablaba entre risitas.

\- Pues…

\- ¡Ya! ¡Basta! Quiero poder volver a mirarle a la cara a Guemus – Fleur hacia aspavientos con las manos.

\- ¿Y Bill qué? – Ginny se había apoyado con los codos sobre la mesa y miraba a su cuñada. Era increíble como el alcohol podía hacer que una persona cambiará de opinión. Ahora parecía que no le importaba conocer algún hábito sexual de su hermano.

\- Bill nada… – Fleur negó con la cabeza.

\- Conozco a Bill desde que estaba en Hogwarts. He oído mucho. Sé cuál es su reputación, Fleur – Dora miraba a la veela fijamente.

\- Bueno… Bill... – se mordió el labio y miró a las dos brujas – ¡Oh Mon Dieu! ¡Es un excelente amante! Y últimamente mis hogmonas me tienen revolucionaga. Lo asaltaguia a todas hogas…

Se quedaron calladas mirándose por un momento. Pero entonces estallaron a carcajadas. Tanto era el escándalo que estaban armando que incluso algunas personas se giraban para observarlas.

Fleur seguía riéndose, ahora un poco más calmada, mientras Dora y Ginny seguían apoyadas sobre la mesa mirándose y riéndose. Las observó. Le gustaba esto. Esa sensación de camaradería y complicidad. Nunca había tenido algo así. Y estaba feliz. Feliz de haber venido esta noche con ellas.

\- Creo que esta noche, Harry y yo vamos a mancillar varias estancias de Grimmauld Place – Ginny levantó su botella y bebió.

\- Aprovecha que tenéis una gran casa vacía para vosotros solos – Dora estiró sus brazos colocando sus manos tras la nuca.

\- Oye, ¿ese no es Hagrid? – Ginny señaló detrás de Fleur.

Dora desde su taburete intentaba encontrar al semigigante. Algo que no debía de ser demasiado complicado. Se estiró hacia atrás en su asiento. Fleur instintivamente quería sujetarla. Sabiendo de la torpeza de la bruja, no quería que acabará en el suelo. Dora dio con Hagrid. Bajaba por la destartalada escalera. Ella lo llamó a voces.

\- ¡Hagriiid! ¡Hagrid aquí! – levantaba el brazo para que la viera. Cuando captó la atención del hombre, le hizo señas para que se acercara.

\- Hola chicas – Hagrid vestía un gran abrigo con capucha. Se veía algo nervioso.

\- No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de música, Hagrid – dijo Ginny.

\- Si… bueno…

\- Siéntate hombre. Toma algo con nosotras ¡oye! – Dora chasqueó con los dedos hacia un elfo doméstico que andaba entre las mesas – Perdona, podrías traer – se giró hacia Hagrid – ¿Qué quieres?

\- Ah, whisky de fuego estaría bien – dijo Hagrid. Decidió quedarse de pie. El taburete no aguantaría su peso.

\- Un vaso de whisky de fuego, por favor.

El elfo asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Dora volvió a mirar a Hagrid. El semigigante se movía nerviosamente y se tocaba todo el rato la zona donde debía de estar el bolsillo interno del gran abrigo. La auror miraba ahora ceñuda al hombre. El elfo apareció de nuevo con la bebida. Ginny la cogió y se la dio a Hagrid.

\- Entonces Agrid ¿has venido al conciegto? – dijo Fleur.

\- No exactamente, no. Yo… – se movía nerviosamente. Volvió a tocarse el pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hagrid? No estarás metido en nada ilegal ¿no? – Dora se inclinó hacia delante.

\- ¡Nooo! Jajajaja. No… ¿por qué iba yo a hacer algo ilegal?

\- No se Hagrid ¿Por una acromántula? ¿Un perro de tres cabezas? – se inclinó más hacia él –¿Un dragón?

\- Eso… eso se acabó. Yo no… – se agarraba fuertemente el abrigo.

\- ¡Vamos Hagrid! Hay dos cosas que no sabes hacer, tener la boca cerrada ¡y mentir! – Dora se relajó un poco – Dame lo que tienes ahí.

Dora estiró la mano por encima de la mesa. Hagrid suspiró pesadamente y abrió el abrigo. Metió la mano dentro y saco lo que parecía un huevo de colores rojizos.

\- ¡Agrid! Eso es…

\- ¡Es un huevo de ashwinder! Pero Hagrid ¿tú estás loco o qué te pasa? – Dora miraba a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quieres salir ardiendo? – Ginny se puso las manos en la cara. Dora levantó la varita y congeló el huevo.

\- ¿Qué pensabas hacer con él? Es ilegal traficar con ellos – Dora señalaba el huevo congelado que ahora se encontraba en medio de la mesa – Hagrid…

\- El profesor Slughorn me hizo el encargo…

\- Pues el profesor Slughorn podría meterse en un lío, y a ti con él. Tienes antecedentes Hagrid – Dora se levantó – Pero haré la vista gorda con vosotros. Lo que no puedo obviar es, la fuente de la que has obtenido la mercancía ¿Están arriba?

\- Si. Están al fondo, a la izquierda, en el recoveco entre las dos columnas. Los distinguirás en seguida.

Dora se marchó dirección a las escaleras. Fleur se giró sobre el taburete sin perderla de vista mientras subía a la planta de arriba. Ginny puso su mano sobre la de Hagrid y le miró con simpatía. El semigigante levantó los hombros.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que había en el salón de La Madriguera leyendo los protocolos de acción de los aurores en caso de enfrentarse a seres semi humanos. El término le recordaba desagradablemente a Umbridge. Cerró el libro, se quitó las gafas y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

Un fuerte crack le sobresaltó haciendo que casi se le cayeran las gafas al suelo. Dora, Ginny y Fleur aparecieron en medio del salón.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Cómo fue el…? – Harry se terminó de poner las gafas – ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Harry las miraba desconcertado. Se dirigió hacia Ginny, la cual tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa un poco sucia con restos de hollín al igual que Fleur. Dora parecía que era la que se había llevado la peor parte. Su pelo rosado estaba gris, con restos de ceniza. Tenía alguna zona de la cara tiznada y parte de su ropa estaba chamuscada. Tosió ligeramente.

\- Es una larga historia – Dora volvió a toser. Se pasó la mano por la cara e intentó limpiarse un poco.

Bill y Remus bajaban por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron abajo se quedaron sorprendidos por la estampa.

\- ¿A qué clase de concierto habéis ido? – Remus se acercó a Dora y la sujetó ligeramente por los brazos para observarla bien. Le quitó un poco de ceniza del pelo y le cubrió con la mano la quemadura que tenía en el antebrazo derecho.

\- Uno muy normal, hasta que aparecieron en escena traficantes de huevos de ashwinder…

Resumidamente contaron los acontecimientos. Cuando Dora había llegado a la mesa de los traficantes y se identificó, se pusieron bastante nerviosos. Ella quiso retenerlos en su sitio hasta que llegarán los del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, pero intentaron escapar, y en la refriega, los otros huevos de ashwinder que tenían, prendieron y casi sale ardiendo medio bar.

\- Ha sido una noche muy completita – Ginny se sentó en el sofá donde antes había estado Harry.

Dora se dirigió hacia el otro sofá de la habitación donde Teddy dormía plácidamente recostado sobre un cojín, abrazado al lobo Manchitas y tapado con una manta de lana roja que tenía el sello inconfundible de Molly Weasley. Iba a arroparlo un poco cuando Fleur se llevó una mano a la boca, dio varias arcadas y vomitó en medio del salón.

\- ¡Fleur! – Bill sujetó a su esposa.

\- No. Ahora es cuando vamos a estar completitos… – susurro Dora llevándose una mano a la cara.

\- Es que aparecerse es desagradable. Yo no termino de acostumbrarme – dijo Harry.

\- Cariño, vamos siéntate – Bill ayudó a Fleur a sentarse en el sofá. Ginny se levantó y con un movimiento de varita, había limpiado el vómito del suelo.

Remus venía de la cocina con un vaso de agua. Se lo tendió a Bill – Oh, gracias Remus. Toma Fleur.

Fleur bebía lentamente cuando apareció Molly Weasley corriendo haciendo aspavientos.

-Querida, deberías descansar. Está claro que no te encuentras bien. Puede que hayas cogido un constipado…

\- Si. Un constipado que me va a dugar nueve meses… – y levantó la mirada hacia Bill, el cual se había quedado como petrificado.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es verdad? Quiero decir… ¡Oh Fleur! – Molly abrazó a su nuera fuertemente. Fleur se dejó hacer.

Bill seguía quieto sin decir nada y Ginny lo empezaba a mirar furiosamente. Dora se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá donde dormía Teddy. También estaba mirando a Bill, pero ella sin deseos asesinos. Harry y Remus eran unos meros observadores silenciosos. No estaban seguros de lo que debían decir. Fleur se apartó de Molly.

\- Bill, queguia habegtelo dicho antes, pero… – Bill seguía sin decir nada. La miraba fijamente. Ginny se acercó a su hermano y sacó su varita.

\- ¡William Weasley! ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez! – la varita apuntaba a su cara – Y a ver qué es lo que sueltas por la boca, ¡porque soy capaz de embrujarte!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Baja la varita Ginny! – Molly tenía la cara del color de su pelo.

\- ¡No mamá! No voy a bajarla hasta que se digne a hablar – Ginny se encaró ahora con su madre.

\- ¡Si lo vas a hacer!

\- ¡Silencioooooo! Callaos de una vez las dos – gritó Bill.

Los gritos despertaron a Teddy, el cual bostezó y se enderezó todavía agarrado a Manchitas. Dora se escurrió del reposabrazos y se sentó junto al niño. Teddy miró a Bill siendo apuntado por Ginny mientras Molly tenía los brazos en jarra, sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba. Movía los pies nerviosamente. Aún no sobresalían del sofá.

\- Mamá, pipí – miró a Dora.

\- Dejemos a mamá tranquila. Vamos a hacer pipí, como los niños grandes ¿vale? – Remus cogió en brazos a Teddy. Prefería no ser espectador de la tragedia que se avecinaba.

\- Fleur, cariño – Bill se había sentado junto a ella – Por… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – le cogió las manos.

\- Pensé que te disgustaguias. Habíamos hablado muchas veces sobre ello. No queguias tener hijos aún.

\- Es cierto. No aspiraba a tener hijos todavía. Quería que pudiéramos vivir un poco… antes de agrandar la familia, pero ¿Disgustarme? Oh Fleur… ¡Es la mejor noticia que podías darme! ¡Voy a ser padre! – la besó. Se puso en pie, se dirigió a su madre y a su hermana y las abrazó.

\- ¡Tenemos que brindar! – Molly se separó con intención de ir a la cocina.

\- Molly, ya hemos brindado mucho hoy. Creo que, no nos conviene más alcohol – Dora se levantó para darle un abrazo a Bill – Además es tarde, ese bichito que viene por ahí tiene que irse ya a la cama.

Remus, con Teddy en brazos se dirigía a la chimenea. El niño se removía un poco y estiraba los brazos señalando hacia atrás.

\- ¡Papi! ¡Nooo! – señalaba hacia el sofá mientras pateaba el estómago del pobre Remus.

\- Remus, para – Dora volvió al sofá – ¡Te dejabas al pobre Manchitas! – le miraba con la misma sorna con la que habló, mientras le daba el peluche a su hijo.

Teddy lo cogió inmediatamente y se agarró a su padre como un koala. Remus le devolvió la mirada a Dora.

\- Nosotros también nos vamos a ir. Vamos Harry – Ginny lo cogió de la mano.

\- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? – Harry la miraba extrañado.

\- A Grimmauld Place.

\- ¿Grimmauld Place? Es una casa tan grande y solitaria ¿Qué vais a hacer allí? – dijo Molly.

Ginny dirigió una mirada significativa a Dora y Fleur. Las tres rompieron a reír para desconcierto de los demás.

* * *

 **El gran potencial que tienen estas tres brujas juntas. Me encantan.** **¡Reviews! ^^**


End file.
